¡Al estilo Guadalajara!
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Dos amigos llevaban serenata a la misma chico… el tiempo los separo pero fue el mismo tiempo quien los volvió a unir de nuevo. ArgentinaXChile vs MexicoXChile.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva son recuerdos_ y letra normal es tiempo presente.

Esta historia está basada en "Maracas" de Joan Sebastián y Alberto Vázquez. Las canciones que tomo prestadas son: "Serenata huasteca" de José Alfredo Jiménez, "La venia bendita" de Marco Antonio Solís y "Loco" de Alejandro Fernández.

* * *

**¡Al estilo Guadalajara!**

Como cada fin de semana José María iba a su cantina favorita por unos pistos… ¡Como en el mero Sinaloa! En verdad los necesitaba con urgencia, el exceso de trabajo y desvelos le había provocado mucho estrés y la única forma que hallaba para deshacerse de él era: bebiendo tequila o golpeando al primero que le echara bronca.

Muchos tequilas después…

––¡Ah, se supone que voy a dejar el tequila! ––agarro una botella sin abrir y la abrazo a su pecho mientras le decía––: Hemos pasado muchos momentos: tristes y alegres. Pero nuestra relación no es bien vista por esta sociedad hipócrita. Aun así no olvides que te adoro.

El cantinero movió la cabeza negativamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo la misma escena? Desde hace meses se repetía la escena y el sabia que Chema volvería la semana siguiente para beberse la mayor cantidad de tequila.

––Me voy. Cuídala bien Pancho.

Al levantarse del asiento choco contra un cuerpo más alto que él y casi cayó al piso de no haberse aferrado a la barra con ambas manos. Podría estar medio borracho pero no era ningún inútil.

––¡Fíjate por donde andas, cabrón!

––¡Vos sos el pelotudo que esta tan borracho que ni puede levantarse!

––¡Me vale yo si te parto tu mandarina en gajos!

––¿Chema?

––¿Martinillo?

––¡No me llames así boludo! ––le dio un zape.

––¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ––le dio un gran abrazo de oso a su amigo de la infancia–– ¡¿Que me cuentas?!

––¿Te invito una copa o prefieres café?

––El café porque dizque estoy tratando de dejar el tequila.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería a dos cuadras de la cantina. Platicaron de todo un poco hasta que el mexicano se le ocurrió preguntar:

––Bien dime que ha pasado con Manuel.

––Me saco de la casa como a un perro esta mañana.

––Seguro te dejo por andar de ojo alegre ––el otro bufo molesto––. ¿Qué paso?

––No me quiso decir nada, solo me boto. Pero estoy seguro que un inglés cejón y amargado le dijo que yo lo engaño con mi secretaria… ¡No es verdad! ¡Ella se me insinuó pero le dije que era gay y casado!... ese tipo le gusta mi Manu y quiere quitármelo.

––¡No seas pendejo y pelea por el! No dejes que te lo quiten o te arrepentirás. ¡¿Qué ya no te acuerdas cuando a los dos nos gustaba y todas las tonterías que hicimos por él?! ¿Recuerdas cuando le dimos serenata en su balcón?

––¡Mi grosa voz lo conquisto!

––Me vas a perdonar pero tu voz de borracho esta para llorar pero eso si una serenata nunca falla.

_Recordaron cuando teniendo solo 16 años tomaron prestada la guitarra de Toño y unas maracas que se volaron por ahí para ir a cantarle al balcón de Manuel. A ambos le gustaba Manuel. Cuando descubrieron que ambos les movía el tapete el chileno estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a trancazos pero Luciano los detuvo. Como buenos amigos decidieron llevarle serenata y que en ese momento eligiera con quien salir._

_––Más vale que funcione o… _

_––¡Oh que la canción! ¡Confía en mí! ––le da una palmadita en la espalda––. En Guadalajara si no le cantas esta serenata al objeto de tus desvelos no eres romántico y ni el perro se te acerca ––el argentino le dio una mirada desconfiada––. ¡Solo te falta un poco de valor! ––agarra a Martín del cuello y le empina una botella de tequila, por la sorpresa el argentino no pone resistencia. Se toma de un jalón un gran trago––. Como que a mí también se me está yendo el valor ¡Salud! ––se toma un trago y entre ambos se toman casi media botella––. Entonces carnal ¿Con cuál empezamos?_

_––No lo sé ––sintió un ligero mareo––. Tú eres el que sabe de mariachi._

_––La gente dice sincera cada que se hace un casorio: que el novio siempre lo quiera sino que le hagan velorio. Para este novio no hay pena pues tendrá buen marido porque Martín es cosa buena aunque sea de apellido… ––un zape lo hizo callar–– ¡Auch! ¡Eso porque fue cabrón!_

_––¡Esa no lo hará caer a mis pies, boludo!_

_––Nada mas estaba calentando la garganta… ¡Y caerá a mis pies no a los tuyos! _

_––Aja._

_––Yo soy el aventurero, el mundo me importa poco cuando alguien me gusta me gusta a pesar de todo… me gustan… los altos y los chaparritos… ¡Auch! ¡Ora si te parto tu mandarina en gajos! Sigo calentando la garganta ––carraspeo un poco––. La tercera es la vencida._

_––¿Cómo se llama la canción?_

_––Serenata huasteca. _

_––¡Esta canción es para vos, Manu!_

_Martin y Chema empiezan a tocar las guitarras luchando con un ligero mareo. Ambos empiezan a cantar con buena voz, son de esos ebrios que cantan mejor en ese estado que sobrios._

_Canto al pie de tu ventana_

_Pa que sepas que te quiero_

_Tu a mi no me quieres nada_

_Pero yo por ti me muero_

_Dicen que ando muy errado_

_Que despierto de mi sueño_

_Pero se han equivocado_

_Porque yo he de ser tu dueño_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Si deveras te quiero_

_Ya te adore_

_Y olvidarte no puedo_

_Dicen que para conseguirte_

_Necesito una fortuna_

_Que debo bajar del cielo_

_Las estrellas y la luna_

_Yo no bajare la luna_

_Ni las estrellas tampoco_

_Y aunque no tengo fortuna_

_Me querrás poquito a poco_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Si deveras te quiero_

_Ya te adore_

_Y olvidarte no puedo_

_Yo sé hay muchas mujeres_

_Y que sobra quien me quiera_

_Pero ninguna importa_

_Solo pienso en ti morena_

_Mi corazón te ha escogido_

_Y llorar no quiero verlo_

_Ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido_

_Ahora tienes que quererlo_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Si deveras te quiero_

_Ya te adore_

_Y olvidarte no puedo_

_Mientras ellos cantaban con gran sentimiento varios chismosos salieron a ver lo que sucedía. Manuel sintió que le daba un patatús cuando reconoció las voces y mucha vergüenza al ver sus vecinas en pijama frente a su casa. Lo más seguro es que pensaran que la serenata era para su hermanita. Respiro aliviado: no habían mencionado para quien es la serenata._

_––¡Esta es para que sepas cuanto me gustas!_

_Le faltan horas al día_

_Para seguirnos queriendo_

_Apenas fue medio día_

_Y hoy nos está amaneciendo_

_Solo nuestras almas saben_

_Que es lo que está sucediendo._

_Nos falta sangre en las venas_

_Para aguantar lo que sentimos_

_Y más hoyos en la tierra_

_Para la hora de morirnos_

_Donde enterar tanta muerte_

_De esto que hoy tanto vivimos._

_Bésame así despacito_

_Y alarguemos el destino_

_Pues este amor tan bonito_

_Que se nos dio en el camino_

_Tiene la venia bendita_

_Del poderoso divino._

_Hoy algo se están contando_

_Las frescas flores y el viento_

_Parece que platicaran_

_De nuestro gran sentimiento_

_Como que nos regalaran_

_La vida en todo momento_

_Bésame así despacito_

_Y alarguemos el destino_

_Pues este amor tan bonito_

_Que se nos dio en el camino_

_Tiene la venia bendita_

_Del poderoso divino._

_Se echaron el repertorio completo o al menos las que no se escaparon de su memoria por culpa del alcohol. Terminada la serenata, Martín esperaba que Manuel abriera la puerta y corriera a sus brazos y le dijera lo groso que era y que lo quería mucho. Pasaron 5 minutos y el chileno no aparecía. _

_––¡Manuel deja de esconderte! ––grito Martín–– Debes tomar la más grande decisión de tu vida: José María o yo._

_––¡No lo presiones!_

_––¡Sabes que me elegirá a mí!_

_––¡En tus sueños guajiros!_

_Y así empezó una pelea de niños chiquitos con jaloneos y rodando por el suelo. Ambos cayeron por una pendiente que daba a unos rosales y venían de regreso dando vueltas._

_––¡Weones!_

_––¡Manu!_

_El argentino tenía una sonrisa boba al ver a parecer al dueño de sus desvelos y en un futuro sus quincenas aparecer en la ventana. Pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho cuando sintió agua fría cubrir todo su cuerpo y el de su amigo. _

_––¡Che Manu, eres un malagradecido!_

_––Manuel eres muy cruel con nosotros ––se sacudió el agua del cabello. Con eso la borrachera se le había ido volando––. Solo te dimos una serenata ni que fuéramos a robar… ¡Nos dejaste como pollos mojados!_

_––Lo siento José María por mojarte y también por no poder corresponderte…_

_––¡Me eligió a mí!_

_––¡Cállate weón! _

_––No te preocupes pero si este wey no te hace feliz ya sabes que estoy para lo que se te ofrezca._

El par de amigos estallo en carcajadas por los recuerdos.

––¡Párale boludo o te mueres de risa!

––Lo siento. Recordar las cosas que hicimos de chamacos me da risa.

––Solo porque eres como mi hermano te confieso, aunque me haya botado aun lo amo como el primer día.

––Ya veo ––dijo pensativo––. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial! ¡Llevemos serenata como cuando teníamos 16!

––No tiene caso, che.

––¡Aprovecha que traigo mi guitarra en la cajuela! ¡Tú deja todo en mis manos!

José María dejo el importe y jalo a Martin hacia la casa de la pareja sudamericana antes que pusiera más escusas. Dieron una serenata por todo lo alto y al final salió Manuel enojado por despertarlo a las 3 am.

Loco  
por esos ojos  
que me dicen que me aman,  
cuando amanecen  
encimita de mi almohada  
tras esas noches  
de locura que me das  
cuando te sueño~.

––No pensé que recordaras nuestro aniversario, Tincho.

"Aniversario" ¡Dios! entonces por eso lo saco de la casa en la mañana… ¡Y él pensaba que lo había echado de su vida por rumores que circulaban de él y su despampanante secretaria! ¡Él solo amaba a su chileno tsundere!... ¡De seguro su Manu le había hacho una cena romántica a la luz de las velas!

––¡Nunca lo olvidaría, Manu! ––le dio un beso apasionado–– ¡Ahora viene la mejor parte!

––¡Suéltame, weón!

José María ya no entendía nada. Mejor se iba porque no quería hacer mal tercio. Mañana le sacaría la sopa al argentino así fuera a punta de tehuacanazos.

* * *

¡Después de todo era un malentendido y nunca mandaron a la goma a Martin!

Una chica de Guadalajara cuyo tío es mariachi me dijo que si eres un verdadero hombre o mujer debes cantarle serenata huasteca al dueño de tus desvelos. Aun no me convence el titulo de esta historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este ArgentinaXChileXMéxico. En un futuro hare otra historia de estos tres… ¿Quien será la manzana de la discordia?

Esta imagen lo dice todo de estos dos compadres bien borrachos… (Quiten los paréntesis)

( ) ( art/marche-) (otro-tequila-Mexico-y-Argentina-328318260)


End file.
